Sylph
Sylphs, who refer to themselves as “The Windsouled”, are the planetouched descendents of humans and creatures of the elemental air. As a subspecies of humanity, Sylphs don’t have a history or culture of their own. Rather, they typically adopt the culture and customs of the human society in which they are raised. 'Physical Description' The touch of the elemental power of wind and air shapes the Sylph physique. Like all of the elemental planetouched, the exact appearance of a Sylph varies from individual to individual, but all of the Windsouled have typically light blue or silver skin, with darker blue, white, purple, gray, or green hair. Compared with other elemental planetouched, Sylphs seem slighter and somewhat physically weaker. However, just as the wind may vary in strength and temperature, so do Sylphs vary in appearance. A few have other distinguishing features. Some have pale blue or chalk white skin instead of light blue or silver, while others manifest a head of thin, silver- or blue-colored crystal “spikes” rather than actual hair. Because the traits that identify a Sylph are sometimes subtle, many go unrecognized for what they are for many years. Those thast are overtly different learn to quickly disguise their nature from common folk, at least until they are able to protect themselves and strike out on their own. 'Society' Sylphs, regardless of whether or not they’re actually related, tend to view all other members of their kind as part of a larger, extended family. However, in spite of this, the Windsouled are still fiercely independent and view one another through a competitive lens. Unlike the members of some races, who might feel inclined to help others of their own kind, Sylph feel no such compunction and see the weakness of other Windsouled as a reaffirmation of their own worth. 'Relations' Although Sylphs can be arrogant and proud, most have enough wisdom to recognize the strengths of the other races, particularly the Elves, with whom they share a love of open spaces. Sylphs don’t usually get along well with Dwarves, who they feel are overly-closed minded and too comfortable in their stony, subterranean homes. This view carries over to most Gnomes as well. Halflings, as fellow wanderers, are often welcome companions to the Windsouled. 'Alignment and Religion' The independent nature of the Sylphs means that they tend toward the Chaotic alignments, though they are no more inclined to evil or good than any other type of being. As a race, they tend to worship gods associated with the sky, wind, and weather, like Lusold, Trane, Wadus, and the demon-lord Pazuzu. 'Sylph in the Young Kingdoms' :For a list of known Sylph individuals, please see Notable Sylph Characters Because they are a subrace of humanity, the Windsouled have no true homeland from which they originally come. Like many of the other planetouched, they can come from nearly every human region. In particular, Sylphs can be found in the Desert Kingdoms and along the Sea of Horses, though the race is found throughout all of the Lost Coast, The Heartlands, and the EasterSea Coast as well. 'Sylph Racial Traits' * +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution. Sylphs are quick and insightful, but slight and delicate. * Darkvision: Sylphs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Sylph Magic: Feather Fall once per day. Caster level equals the Sylph’s hit dice. * Elemental Resistance: Sylphs have Electricity Resistance 5. * Elemental Affinity: Sylph sorcerers with the Elemental (Air) Bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all Sorcerer spells and class abilities. Sylph clerics with the Air Domain cast their domain powers and spells at a +1 caster level. * Languages: Sylphs begin play speaking Auld Taoric, Auran, and the language of their human parent. Sylphs with a high Intelligence score can choose an additional number of languages equal to their Intelligence modifier. Category:Genasi Category:Planetouched Category:Races Category:Player Character Races Category:Humanoids Encyclopedia A to B Category:Monsters A to B